


【暴卡|毒埃】SILVER AND BLACK

by chanlamting



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Personification, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 德瑞克家族的Omega继承人卡尔顿(Carlton Drake)将于本月中，他的十八岁生日那一天与西尔维尔家族的Alpha家主暴乱(Riot Silver)订婚。在大众眼里，这是一场门当户对的婚姻，他们是对方最完美的伴侣，会有一段甜蜜和谐的婚姻。可是，事实真的如此吗？#OOC #ABO #共生体拟人化#暴卡 #毒埃





	1. Chapter 1

西尔维尔企业在十年前突然出现在旧金山，以强势横扫的姿态出现在大众的视线中。它的创办兼总裁是一名叫做Riot Silver的银发青年，他在大众前从来不苟言笑，永远一副冰冷的模样。西尔维尔企业的核心产业火箭科技，这十年内有不少人觊觎这项科技，甚至打算以反托拉斯法强迫西尔维尔企业把这项秘密技术拱手相让。这种技术让火箭更加安全、更加快速、更加坚固耐用的技术，几乎各个国家的政府都是西尔维尔企业的客户。只是，这十年来没有一个人成功，就连美国政府也和西尔维尔企业达成了协议，再也没有人能够妄想染指它屹立不倒的秘密。

 

卡尔顿是其中一个觊觎这项技术的人，经过多次收购提议无果后，卡尔顿决定与西尔维尔先生见上一面，他想知道为什么对方一直不肯松口。

 

出乎意料地，卡尔顿提出想和暴乱见面的要求后，不够五分钟对方就给予回复，说西尔维尔先生十分期待与他会面，并且邀请他参观西尔维尔企业的内部。

 

“德瑞克博士，西尔维尔企业那边给了回应，西尔维尔先生想邀请你参观企业内部，而且期待能够和你共进晚餐。”卡尔顿的贴身保镖特里斯似乎有点迟疑，他把手机放在卡尔顿的桌上，“西尔维尔先生还要求与你通话。”

 

正在看实验报告的卡尔顿抬起头，他看到手机画面上有“通话保存中”的标志。卡尔顿把实验报告合上，并且放在桌子的一旁，他拿起手机点击“返回通话”。

 

“你好，德瑞克博士。”

 

听到手机里传来的低沉声音，卡尔顿突然头皮发麻。这不是特别悦耳的声音——它听起来有点危险，和友善完全扯不上关系，可以让人联想起未被驯服的野兽，听起来绝对不会让人喜欢。卡尔顿想，或许这就是西尔维尔从来不在公众面前发言的原因，说话的那个永远都是那位Venom Black先生——又一个奇怪的名字，当然他的声音也不算友善，甚至有点攻击性，总是能够让记者们不愉快，可是记者又不得不为了饭碗而留在发布会上听这无礼的家伙说话。

 

“德瑞克博士？”

 

在这短短数秒中，卡尔顿思考了一大堆事情，他这才回过神来回应。

 

“你好，西尔维尔先生，我是卡尔顿·德瑞克，抱歉让你久等。”

 

卡尔顿从椅子上站了起来，他转过身来到身后的落地玻璃窗前，尽览金门大桥还有整个旧金山的繁华。卡尔顿稍微转移视线看着离市区和沿海颇远的一处独立在外的人工岛，那里就是西尔维尔企业的火箭实验场，里面耸立着一座即将完工的火箭。

 

在西尔维尔企业的最高层，暴乱也站在落地玻璃窗前看着耸立在半山腰的生命基金会，即使那些玻璃有独特的设计技术可以阻挡外面对里面的视线，可是暴乱还是清楚地看到那抹身影。在公众眼里，西尔维尔企业的那位神秘的主人虽然有一副英俊的外表，可是他永远板着脸，配着他那菱角分明的脸还有高壮的身材，这让大家认为他是一位严谨的、一点都不平易近人的人。而现在，这位不苟言笑的男人竟然露出了笑容。

 

听到手机里传来低沉的笑声，卡尔顿不禁皱起眉头，这种感觉就好像是在野外被野兽盯上的感觉。单凭这点，暴乱在卡尔顿这里的印象已经被扣了点分，只不过卡尔顿绝对不会表现出来，他依旧有礼地继续对话。

 

“很感谢你的邀请，我会准时赴约。”

 

“我会让人接你过来，只有我们的直升机才能够出入这里。”

 

“没问题。”

 

这是一场短暂的通话。卡尔顿放下手机，他并没有继续看实验报告，而是思考着暴乱的目的，他并不认为这次的邀请会单纯到哪里，毕竟据他所知，西尔维尔甚少出现在社交场合，他的人际关系网络在外界眼中很模糊，这次的邀请十分奇怪。

 

暴乱一直看着手机的通话记录，他很期待和卡尔顿再次见面。

 

毒液刚刚在其他地方开完会，才刚踏出大门口时就被那个叫做爱德华·布洛克的记者缠上了。毒液很讨厌这个Omega，他总是会问一些尖锐的、让他难以回应的问题。而他在人类社会里作为Alpha又不能随意无礼粗暴地对待Omega。那个布洛克似乎并没有因为自己是Omega而认为这是一个弱点，他反而利用这个弱点转变成优势，他就仗着社会对Omega的宽容而报道了许多黑暗的事情，“布洛克快报”也成功地深受大众喜爱。

 

在门外耽误了大概半个小时，艰难地回应了布洛克的几个尖锐的问题，他的表情都开始狰狞起来了，毒液这才能够离开那个该死的地方，然后带着暴躁的心情回到西尔维尔企业。

 

“该死的布洛克！”毒液在沿途不断低声咒骂，员工们看到总裁助理在自言自语都不敢上前打招呼，全部都匆匆走过全当没看到。

 

毒液狰狞的表情在看到领袖的笑容之后凝固了，直到暴乱敛起笑容冷冷地盯着他，他才收起那愚蠢的表情。

 

“咳——Boss，收购计划进度良好，三天后可以签订合约。”

 

暴乱点头回应，他似乎并不关心这件事，他反而让毒液准备另一件事，听他的语气还是很重要的事情。

 

“我邀请了德瑞克博士明天过来这里参观，他会和我共进晚餐，你去准备一下，我不希望有任何纰漏。”

 

“什么？不，我是说，我会准备好的！”

 

“现在，出去。”

 

毒液一脸懵逼地离开了总裁办公室，然后瞬间恢复了略带凶恶的表情，西尔维尔的员工今天依旧过得战战兢兢。

 

埃迪编辑完文章，确定没有任何错字和文法错误之后就点击“上传”，不消十分钟就获得了上前的评论量。他得意地看着漂亮的数据，大口地灌着啤酒。

 

“爽！”

 

“滋滋滋——”

 

门铃突然响起，连带着厚重的拍门声，埃迪被吓得啤酒都泼到自己身上了。

 

“Shit！”埃迪嫌弃地看着沾满啤酒的T-Shirt，他连忙把啤酒放回桌子抽出纸巾胡乱擦了一通。

 

“埃迪·布洛克！我没带钥匙，赶快给我开门！重死了！”安妮的声音在门外响起，听起来十分暴躁。

 

“来了来了！”埃迪飞快地跑去扭开门把，然后躲开让安妮把两大袋生活用品狠狠地放在地板上。

 

“啊！”安妮不顾形象地坐在地板上休息，她两脚一蹬脱了高跟鞋，用手拼命扇着自己，“今天太热了！”

 

埃迪马上开了空调，然后乖乖地把日用品都拿出来整理好，他可不想在这个时候惹安妮生气，可是他还是惹安妮生气了。

 

“最后一次！下次你自己的东西自己买！休想再让我帮忙！”安妮恶狠狠地指着埃迪的鼻尖，埃迪只能双手高举示意投降。

 

看到埃迪的道歉态度良好，安妮的表情缓和了不少，可是她闻到了空气中啤酒的味道，她看了看埃迪湿透的胸口忍不住白了一眼：“沐浴乳已经买了，赶紧去洗澡！臭死了！哪有你这么邋遢的Omega，小心以后没人要！”

 

“是是是，你说的是！我马上去洗澡！”埃迪拿出袋子里的沐浴乳就跑进浴室洗澡了，安妮则把自己的生活用品整理出来，顺便拿出收据计算一下花费。

 

安妮是一个Beta，她和埃迪念同一间大学，不过她念的是法律系，埃迪则是新闻系。他们两个会认识，全都是因为大二的时候想搬出去住，然后两人都找到了同一间价格比较划算，地段又不错的合租公寓。她有时候真的看不过眼埃迪乱七八糟的生活方式，他看起来完全不像是Omega，一点都不温柔，一点都不乖巧，一点都不听话！安妮在合租一年后就发誓要搬走，可是偏偏又找不到更加划算的地方，所以她又留下来了。到了第二年，安妮基本放弃了搬出去的年头了，因为她已经习惯给埃迪操碎了心，大不了就当提前养了个儿子。然后，她们一直到读研、出来工作，都合租在一起，两个人成为了好闺蜜，虽然埃迪总是让安妮抓狂。

 

安妮也有追踪布洛克快报，她发现埃迪刚刚又发布了些什么，这个猖狂的Omega又把Venom Black当做写作对象了，安妮就是不懂埃迪到底和他有什么仇。

 

“嘿！安妮，我今天约了同事喝酒，应该晚点回来。”埃迪已经换好衣服了，今天的他难得地穿了西装，不像平时那样随便套个卫衣就出门。

 

听到埃迪的话，安妮马上警惕了起来：“和同事去喝酒需要穿得这么庄重吗？你到底要去哪里？是不是又想找素材？”

 

安妮实在是太了解埃迪了，她看埃迪穿正装也就那么一次，毕业典礼的那天，还是她给这家伙选的，他的衣柜里根本没有正装！

 

埃迪再怎么糙，他也是一个Omega，该有的特质都有，而穿着正装的他仿佛就在对其他人说：来搭讪我吧！

 

“你最好告诉我你要去什么地方，然后每隔一段时间发个信息给我，离开的时候我会过来接你！”

 

“嘿！安妮你简直就像我老爸！”埃迪拿安妮没办法，他告诉安妮今晚要去的地方，是今晚的一个慈善晚会，到时候里面会聚集大量的富豪，肯定有不少素材可以发掘。

 

“什么！？你一个Omega竟然要去一个充满Alpha的晚会？你脑子是不是进水了？”

 

安妮大声怒吼，她都快要气到没脾气了！这家伙的神经到底是有多大条才会认为一个Omega出现在这种场合会有多安全！？

 

“嘿嘿嘿！你别那么激动！我已经打了抑制剂了！”埃迪说完这句马上开门转身而出：“我会发短信给你的！你放心！”

 

“埃迪·布洛克！”

 

慈善晚会只是个美曰其名的虚伪东西而已，那些富豪总是在大众面前表现得虚伪有礼，可是背地里却做了不少恶心的东西。刚好，埃迪认识的人里能给他弄一张邀请函，这是一个好机会！

 

毒液为了完成暴乱的吩咐，他今天还晚了出席慈善晚会，而这慈善晚会原本想邀请的对象还是暴乱，然而暴乱并不喜欢出席这些场合，所以这个任务又落在了毒液身上。

 

随便拿了杯香槟，毒液一脸凶恶的站在角落喝酒，女士们看到布莱克先生如此可怕都不敢上前希望得到一支舞。而那些富豪也因此而却步，他们暗地里的圈子都清楚这位西尔维尔企业的总裁助理都干过些什么，他的凶狠可不是装出来的，这些惜命的富豪可不敢上前遭罪。

 

看着这多美味多汁的脑袋内脏却不能出，毒液越想越生气，就在他准备离开这里的时候，突然有一个冒着香气的Omega扑进他怀里。

 

埃迪在洗手间被堵住后就知道不妙了，他马上就全身发热，今天用过的抑制剂仿佛没有任何效用。他趁还有力气的时候踢惨那个一身肥肉的暴发户，从洗手间跌跌撞撞地跑了出来，并且拿出手机想给安妮发个短讯，结果却很不幸地遇上了Venom Black！几个小时前他才写了一篇文章讽刺他！

 

“我看到了谁？这不是爱德华·布洛克吗？怎么样？你看起来不太好！”毒液露出了邪恶的笑容，他拥抱着已经腿软物无力的埃迪，拼命地吸着埃迪身上的味道：“巧克力？我喜欢巧克力！”

 

一个Omega发情了，在场的Alpha都被那甜美的信息素吸引了视线，当他们看到了毒液的时候都纷纷转过头无视了这个角落。爱德华·布洛克，可是有不少富豪想出钱买下他，大家都想尝尝这个像刺猬一样的Omega在承欢的时候会有多柔软。

 

“嘘……别怕，别怕！埃迪！我会帮你解决问题的！”

 

毒液帮埃迪捡起手机，顺便删除了还在编辑的短讯内容。他翻看了埃迪和对方以往的通讯记录，然后模仿埃迪的口气编辑了一条短信发了过去，他就抱着埃迪上了自己的车了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔顿终于和暴乱见面了，出乎意料地，暴乱看起来很绅士，他甚至敛起了所有Alpha的气息，尽可能地不让卡尔顿感到不适。然而，卡尔顿并没有放松警惕，这位西尔维尔先生终于在晚餐过后向他提出了要求。  
> #OOC #ABO #共生体拟人化  
> #暴卡 #毒埃

      下午三点整，西尔维尔企业的直升机准时停在生命基金会的停机坪里，负责驾驶直升机的人是毒液。

 

        卡尔顿并没有露出任何惊讶的神色，因为毒液看起来完全不像面对外界那样嚣张，他看起来还是挺礼貌的，而且心情似乎不错。

 

        “总裁只邀请德瑞克博士一个人。”毒液挡住了特里斯的去路，脸上的笑容逐渐危险，他成功地让在场的所有保镖都头皮发麻并且下意识地抽出手枪。

 

        卡尔顿举起手示意保镖们收起枪支，他看了毒液一眼然后说道：“特里斯必须跟着我，如果他不能同行的话，或许我这次和西尔维尔先生的会面可以取消了。”

 

        毒液当然没想到一个Omega会那么地强硬，这让他想起埃迪，昨晚一直持续到今天早晨的事情让他想一想就觉得很美妙。

 

        “真是抱歉，我需要询问总裁的意见，请稍后。”

 

        毒液走到一旁拨通手机，卡尔顿则站在停机坪边眺望对面的西尔维尔企业，特里斯则依旧保持警惕地摸着手枪。

 

“德瑞克博士，请带着你的保镖上直升机。”

 

卡尔顿没想到，暴乱竟然会站在停机坪上等他，这样的话，或许这个男人比他想象中的重视这次会面，他认为这次绝对不会无功而返。

 

        “欢迎来到西尔维尔，德瑞克博士。”

 

        和通话里的声音有点不同，和他面对面交流的暴乱声音似乎有点迷人。暴乱穿着一套严谨的银灰色西装，根据以往媒体的照片，这个男人似乎偏好冷色系的服装，所以他看起来才这么不平易近人。他的身材比普通人健壮不少，看起来这十年里并没有让他沦为一个饮食不知节制的典型富豪。不得不说，这个男人的外表是不错的，就是那双银灰色的眼睛似乎总是载着难以掩饰的野性。而且他似乎注射了抑制剂，因为他身上并没有随意散发出会让Omega下意识服从还有难受的信息素。就凭这一点，卡尔顿对他改观了一点。

 

        “下午好，西尔维尔先生。”

 

卡尔顿主动与他握手，暴乱的手掌也比他宽大，几乎把他整只手都包裹起来了，温度有点低。暴乱在卡尔顿厌恶的前一秒收回了自己的手，卡尔顿不动声色地对他改观，不过他依旧持谨慎的观望态度。

 

卡尔顿大致上环看四周，这里远离城市，甚至没有一条公路能够开车进来，只能够通过直升机出入。

 

        暴乱看出了卡尔顿的疑惑，他一边和卡尔顿散步，一边主动解释：“我们建立了一条海底隧道，就建在我们的海港里，每次出入都必须经过生物识别。不过从生命基金会出发的话，直升机是最方便的选择。”

 

        暴乱一路上亲自给卡尔顿介绍西尔维尔企业的每一个区域和建筑，而特里斯还有毒液则退到了十米以外的范围。毒液似乎知道了暴乱对卡尔顿的心思，所以他一路上都在阻止几乎抓狂的特里斯上前打扰他们，不过他倒是能理解的，像这么可爱的Omega老板，谁会不喜欢不小心呵护？毒液在守候的时候有点出神，他又开始想现在应该还睡在床上的埃迪了，昨天似乎玩得太狠，到了后半部分他都几乎昏迷了，只有后面紧紧地吸着他。

 

        卡尔顿身高只有1.72米，而暴乱的身高却将近两米。身为Omega的卡尔顿骨架很纤细，虽然一直保持锻炼还有健康的饮食，可是体重和肌肉长期保持一个水平，相比暴乱，他看起来就像是“美女与野兽”里面的贝儿一样，为暴乱就是那只野兽。

 

        “这里面是火箭发射控制室。”暴乱打开了大门，“德瑞克博士，请进。”

 

        卡尔顿看了暴乱一眼，他一直以为所谓的参观也就只是大致看一看而已，他没想到暴乱会带他过来看火箭发射控制室，这里已经算是核心部分了。

 

        “我的荣幸，西尔维尔先生。”

 

        里面的工作人员见暴乱进来了都停下手中的工作对他点头示意，他们看到暴乱身旁的一位Omega时都没有掩饰到诧异的表情，卡尔顿则神色如常地观察着这里的设备还有执行中的工作。暴乱皱起眉头，他并没有散发出镇压的信息素，他不想卡尔顿受到影响，可是大家都马上领会转过头继续认真地工作。

 

        卡尔顿渐渐对暴乱露出欣赏的表情，他以为暴乱只是一位神秘的富豪，他从未想过这位西尔维尔先生竟然对火箭科技如此了如指掌，甚至比大学的那些教授更胜一筹。

 

        “德瑞克博士，接下来我会带你参观研发部门，鉴于这是西尔维尔的核心科技，所以希望你能够请你的保镖待在外面。”

 

        “没问题。”卡尔顿对此并无意见，他当然清楚核心科技不能随意暴露出来，他在生命基金会也是这么做的，没有任何一个研究员能够暴露核心资料，他们不会想承受未知的后果的。

 

        他们在研发部门呆了整整两个小时，暴乱甚至亲自给他演示计算出最新研发的科技，还有他未来对宇宙的野心。这种想法和卡尔顿不谋而合，短短半天未够的时间，他们两个已经互相交换了名字。

 

        “卡尔顿，时间已经很晚了，或许我们应该去用晚餐了。”

 

        经过暴乱提醒，卡尔顿看了看时间，现在已经快晚上七点了，的确是该用晚餐的时间了。

 

        卡尔顿和暴乱终于从研发部门出来了，心急如焚的特里斯马上站了起来，他很怕卡尔顿会被这个全身上下都透着危险的Alpha给生吞了！

 

        “特里斯？”卡尔顿对这位看起来有点冒失的保镖挑了挑眉，他喊了对方的名字警告了一声。

 

        “德瑞克博士，刚刚朵拉博士通知我数据已经整理好了。”所以我们现在可以回去了吗？特里斯心里在疯狂呐喊！

 

        “告诉朵拉博士，我明天早上会过去看。”卡尔顿皱了皱眉，特里斯今天到底在干什么？看起来慌慌张张的，“如果你有事的话可以先离开，毕竟现在已经是你的休息时间了。”

 

        “不！我得亲自护送你回家！这这这是我的工作内容！”特里斯焦急地都开始口吃了，惹得站在身旁的毒液嗤嗤地笑了出来。

 

        “毒液！”暴乱不悦地盯着毒液，毒液马上闭嘴看着窗外变暗的天色。

 

        暴乱看着特里斯说道：“晚餐过后我会亲自送卡尔顿回家，你大可以放心。”

 

        谁特么放心！我特么就不放心你！

 

        当然，这句话特里斯不会说出来，可是面对着卡尔顿开始不悦的眼神，特里斯选择闭嘴。

 

        “感谢你的关心，暴乱，我想特里斯今晚送我回去就可以了。”卡尔顿矜持地拒绝了暴乱的好意，虽然他们互换了名字，可是卡尔顿并不认为他们的关系已经到了可以互相去对方私人空间的地步。

 

        暴乱很绅士地并没有再提这件事，他已经让人备车去旧金山市区了。

 

        他们去了位于Townsend Street 178号的Saison餐厅，原本今天Saison是休息日，不过因为西尔维尔先生的要求，所以今天专门服务他们两人，完美低保证了安静又愉悦的用餐环境。

 

        毒液站在餐厅外看着手机，他欣赏着昨天给埃迪亲亲拍的漂亮照片，不知道他醒来了没有，醒来后应该饿了吧？得通知一下酒店把食物做好送上去。

 

        “那个谁，要去吃晚餐吗？我知道这里有一家很棒的餐厅！”毒液不顾特里斯的挣扎和反对，直接用暴力带着他远离这个地方，领袖谈恋爱不能被打扰。

 

        在餐厅里，卡尔顿对于上的所有菜色都表示惊讶。

 

        “你知道我喜欢吃素？”

 

        当然，暴乱吃的并不是素，可是为了迁就卡尔顿，所以他的菜色也是素。

 

        “这不是很难打听到的事情，卡尔顿。”

 

        卡尔顿挑了挑眉不予置否，他继续用着优雅的餐桌礼仪用餐，而暴乱的方式则更为迅速，说不上粗鲁，可是速度比较快，让人联想起野外的野兽。

 

        两人安静地用餐，在侯餐的过程里会稍微聊一点事情，但都和收购事宜没有任何关系，他们两个就像是老朋友一样聊天，会偶尔说一些私事，但又并不会让对方觉得被冒犯。

 

        等到用完甜点之后，两人的餐桌上只有一杯香槟，卡尔顿象征性地抿了一口就开始入正题了。

 

        “暴乱，我能知道为什么你不愿意答应我的要求吗？”

 

        暴乱并没有因为之前那项“冒犯”的要求而生气，他反而低声笑着，如果特里斯在这里，他会指责暴乱的笑声是赤裸裸的宠溺！

 

        “为什么我不愿意？不，我愿意，非常愿意。”

 

        暴乱止住了话语，他看向卡尔顿，毫不掩饰侵略的目光，可是Alpha的信息素依旧被他很好地压制住了。

 

        卡尔顿敛起了笑容，他又恢复了生命基金会创办人兼执行者的冷静精明的态度。

 

        “你的条件？”

 

        暴乱不慌不忙地站了起来，他整理了一下外套，把扣子扣了起来，然后来到卡尔顿身后，双手扶着桌面，缓缓地伏下坚实的胸膛，把卡尔顿包围了起来。

 

        “卡尔顿，我的要求很简单。”

 

        面对着暴乱有点暧昧的气息，卡尔顿依旧不慌不忙，他拿起酒杯欣赏着香槟的颜色：“你的要求是什么？”

 

        “和我结婚，你就拥有整个西尔维尔。”

 

        埃迪醒来后全身肌肉都酸痛地难以动弹，昨晚的记忆源源不断地冲撞他的脑袋，让他脑壳变得非常痛！

 

        “Shit！”埃迪现在紧紧地拽住质感顺滑柔软的被子，他现在只想杀了Venom Black这个该死的混蛋！

 

        他全身赤裸地从床上起来，身上全都是青青紫紫的，可是他顾不上全身的疼痛，他一瘸一瘸地走过这面积该死的大的房间，他的衣服被整齐地挂在衣柜里头，还冒着香气，看起来已经被清洗过还烘干了！哈哈！应该说布莱克先生很贴心吗？

 

        埃迪好不容易穿好衣服，他拿起自己的随身物品离开了酒店，怒气冲天地打车回家，他得给自己全身消毒！虽然他身后很干爽，似乎已经被那个混蛋清理干净了，可是一想起自己被他折腾了一个通宵，而且还被他折腾着清理，很有可能在浴室里在他神志不清的时候又来了一发，埃迪就觉得浑身不自在！

 

        毒液看着空无一人的房间耸了耸肩，看来有人以为一走了之就可以当做什么事都没有发生？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴乱告诉卡尔顿：“和我结婚，你就拥有整个西尔维尔。”卡尔顿知道暴乱是认真的，暴乱说会给他时间去思考。  
> #OOC #ABO #共生体拟人化  
> #暴卡 #毒埃  
> #埃迪有SEX伴侣

 

“和我结婚，你就拥有整个西尔维尔。”

 

卡尔顿拿着酒杯的手顿了顿，他把酒杯放回餐桌上。

 

“我给你时间考虑，就在你满十八岁那天，告诉我答案。”暴乱很“绅士”地给卡尔顿自己选择，可他的语气却如此志在必得。

 

“不需要了。”卡尔顿站了起来，他慢悠悠地整理了自己的衣服，暴乱透过对面的镜子倒影看到了一身禁欲气息的卡尔顿，他穿衬衫总是会一丝不苟地把最上面的那颗纽扣扣紧，穿着有拉链的衣服也是永远拉到最上面，把他那线条优美的脖子严密地遮挡起来，不让任何人看到。

 

卡尔顿转过身直视暴乱。

 

“我希望我不是在现在答应你之后，你就会在我十八岁那天马上和我举行婚礼，这样太仓促了。”

 

暴乱沉默了，他看着卡尔顿的眼睛，他是认真的，卡尔顿·德瑞克从不开玩笑。

 

“我们会在你生日那天订婚，我想西尔维尔是一份很不错的订婚礼物。”暴乱笑了笑，他上前牵起卡尔顿的左手，并在他的无名指上落下一个吻，“我还有一份礼物会送给你。”

 

卡尔顿没有把手抽回来，他任暴乱吻他的手，这一刻他的洁癖仿佛从未存在过一样。

 

“我以为你是位商人，不过你很明显不是，这对你而言是一项亏本买卖，对我却不是。”

 

暴乱发出低沉的笑声，他那双银灰色的眼睛也充满了笑意。

 

“不，卡尔，不。这是我做过最划算的买卖。”

 

离卡尔顿的生日只剩下一个星期不到的时间，毒液又被暴乱交予重任，他得在段时间内交出一个完美的订婚典礼！

 

至于埃迪，他至少能获得为期一个星期的清净。

 

数十家媒体的记者都坐在生命基金会的大堂里准备记录卡尔顿即将宣布的事情。今天是卡尔顿十八岁的生日，他终于踏入了第一个成年期，这天他却通知了全旧金山具有影响力的媒体过来参与发布会，兴许他又研发出什么新的药物或治疗技术了吧。

 

卡尔顿在保镖的簇拥下走了进来，走在他一旁的是一名身穿严谨的灰色西装、有着一头银发的高大男人。

 

“是Riot Silver！”一时间专业的相机同时发出咔嚓的声音，还有闪烁起伏的闪光灯。

 

难道是生命基金会和西尔维尔企业会有什么合作吗？还是说，之前卡尔顿对西尔维尔企业发出的收购要求已经通过了吗？

 

记者们心中有无数的疑问，许多人已经猜旧金山两大企业会擦出怎样的火花了。

 

暴乱厌恶闪光灯还有吵杂的声音，他全程皱着眉头，不苟言笑的形象发挥得极致，他看起来很生气，大家都下意识地把提问对象转移到有礼的Omega德瑞克博士身上了。

 

“我今天邀请大家来，是想宣布一件事的。”卡尔顿一开口，所有人都安静下来了，他就是有这样的魔力，大家都愿意听他讲话。

 

“我将会与Riot Silver订婚，典礼就在今晚八点在费尔蒙特酒店举行。”

 

就在卡尔顿宣布这项爆炸性的消息后，所有人继续保持安静，而他身边的暴乱则罕见地露出了一个笑容，正好被反应过来的摄影师拍到，他成为唯一一个拍到西尔维尔笑的人。

 

埃迪请假了一个星期，他缺席了今天生命基金会的发布会，他只能透过电视直播了解消息，然后他了解到一个爆炸性消息！

 

之后由朵拉博士还有毒液介绍的合作蓝图已经没有人有心思听下去了，他们的脑海里充斥着满满的关于卡尔顿·德瑞克和暴乱·西尔维尔订婚的消息。

 

订婚典礼准时在晚上八点开始，卡尔顿和暴乱左手中指各自戴了一枚订婚戒指。

 

埃迪被上司威胁着出来，他得去想办法采访卡尔顿和暴乱订婚的内幕。然而，有暴乱的地方就有毒液，毒液简直就是暴乱在人类社会的代言人。

 

埃迪把上次那套正装扔了，一想起他穿着这套衣服发情，还被那个混蛋脱掉……上帝，放过他吧！

 

今天埃迪穿的正装是今天急急忙忙地跑去买回来的成衣，不过幸好订婚典礼上不止他一个记者，他穿得那么随便也没什么问题。

 

亨利是陪埃迪过来采访的摄影师，他是埃迪的搭档，是个Beta，和埃迪的关系不错，所以他一见到埃迪就问他的近况，而埃迪看起来好像有点不对劲儿。

 

“埃迪？你的脸色看起来不太好！”

 

亨利拍了拍埃迪的肩膀，埃迪吓得抖了一下，他对搭档翻了个白眼：“能别这么吓人吗？”

 

埃迪刚刚仔细地勘察了一遍会场，那个混蛋好像不在……

 

“埃迪……”

 

那股毫不遮掩的Alpha信息素几乎让埃迪腿软，而身为Beta的亨利则粗神经地没有察觉到埃迪有任何异样，他只是有点惊讶布莱克先生竟然——竟然会用这么温柔的语气对埃迪说话？他们不是死对头吗？

 

“我有关于专访的事想跟埃迪谈。”毒液意味深长地看了一眼亨利，这位和埃迪神经同样粗的Beta直打了个激灵，生物本能让他下意识地转身离开。

 

卧槽……那是什么眼神？

 

亨利现在想起才觉得布莱克的眼神很危险，然后他才后知后觉地想起了单独和他在一起的埃迪——他是个Omega啊！

 

毒液强行扶着腿软的埃迪来到早就预定好的房间，然后把门锁上。

 

埃迪喘着气，还好他今天打了抑制剂，不然肯定会被这混蛋逼出丑态！想起上个星期的事，埃迪就气得牙痒痒！

 

“布莱克先生，您找我有什么事？”埃迪挺直了身板，或许这样能为他带来一点对峙的勇气。

 

        毒液对他露出一个笑容，埃迪马上全身打了个寒颤！这是什么笑容？

 

        “废话不说，做我的床伴，我给你情报，你觉得这个交易如何？”

 

        “情报”这个词成功刺激到把记者当做生命的埃迪，他狐疑地打量着毒液，很多时候他真的不清楚这个家伙脑子到底在想些什么。

 

然而，并没有让埃迪思考太久，毒液那带着赤裸裸欲望的眼神让埃迪浑身不自在，他硬着头皮讨价还价：“什么情报？说出来听听。”

 

毒液突然上前，他的气息萦绕在埃迪身边，他甚至还舔了舔埃迪的脸颊，让埃迪全身汗毛直竖。他用力想推开毒液，可是这混蛋看起来锻炼得非常好，就连藏在正装下的肌肉都硬邦邦得像一块石头。

 

“就是富豪间的那些不能见人的秘密而已……怎么样？感兴趣吗？只要你想，我都可以把这些秘密告诉你。”

 

埃迪其实更想说：我就想知道你和西尔维尔的秘密！

 

        不然他为什么一直咬着毒液不放？因为他独有的记者直觉告诉他，西尔维尔企业肯定有什么不见的人的秘密！他一定要挖出来！

 

        毒液看到埃迪在思考，他就知道这事成了，像埃迪这种直来直往无比爽快的人，拒绝就是拒绝，如果他在思考的话，那就是接受。于是毒液再加把劲儿地煽风点火——

 

        “埃迪，埃迪……我还能帮你解决Omega那点小小的烦恼，你不是也很舒服吗？你觉得我技术不好吗？”

 

        毒液竟然舔进了他的耳朵里！埃迪觉得生殖腔好像湿了。

 

        他是个Omega，当然每个月都会有一点烦恼，然而抑制剂打得太多对身体又不太好，于是出去约就是个选择，他手机里就有几个算是固定的伴侣，约出来后从来不谈对方的事，直接进入主题，完结之后就各走各的。

 

        埃迪有点动摇了，想起那个晚上，耻辱是有的，可是更多的是舒服，毒液可以说是他遇到最大的家伙，技术太好了，仿佛读取到他的思想一样，只要他想要什么，毒液就会马上用行动回应。

 

        当然，布莱克是个性格很糟糕的混蛋！

 

“埃迪，你看看，你那天多漂亮！”毒液尝试用照片唤醒埃迪的回忆，他很成功地激怒了埃迪。

 

“操！人渣！”埃迪想夺过手机，可是他哪里抢得过毒液？毒液就像逗猫咪一样逗他，到最后才把手机递给埃迪，埃迪马上点进相簿想删除那些照片，没想到着混蛋竟然拍了几百张！

 

“妈的！”埃迪用力地把手机扔到毒液身上，手机被他的胸膛反弹到地毯上。

 

“这么生气干嘛？”毒液又露出恶劣的笑容：“我都硬了。”

 

“你是不是有病！？简直就是个疯子！”埃迪一拳打到毒液脸上，结果疼的是自己的手！

 

“操！”埃迪吃痛地甩了甩自己的手，然而毒液的笑容再次刺激了他脆弱的心灵！

 

毒液一脸心疼地拿起埃迪的手，用舌头舔了舔埃迪发红的地方，还情色地舔湿了埃迪的手指，还一边舔一边直视埃迪。

 

“成交？”

 

想起那些情报，埃迪咬咬牙：“成交！”

 

『YOU ARE MINE…EDDIE…』

 

在订婚典礼结束之后，暴乱带着卡尔顿来到一个房间里，里面似乎放这些什么东西。

 

“这就是你说的另一份礼物？”卡尔顿看着眼前的东西，它被一块绒布遮盖住了，看起来真的像是一份礼物。

 

“没错，打开看看？”暴乱轻轻牵起卡尔顿的手，带着他掀开这块绒布——

 

卡尔顿震惊了好久，他痴迷地看着无氧皿里面的东西，土黄色的半液态状生命体。

 

“太美了……”

 

卡尔顿这句下意识的赞美让暴乱皱起了眉头，他冷冷地盯着无氧皿内的手下，狂躁被自家领袖这么盯着全身都抖了抖，它拼命地远离卡尔顿紧贴在玻璃上的手掌。

 

“这是上次我们发射火箭时带回来的东西，似乎是一种外星生命体。”

 

卡尔顿暂时还没有回应暴乱，他喃喃道：“共生体星球……”

 

暴乱有点惊讶，他没想到卡尔顿竟然——他竟然还记得！

 

“十年前，我也遇到过一个共生体，不过它消失了，我再也找不到它。”

 

暴乱是第一个来地球的共生体，它透过陨石坠落来到了这个星球。可是因为要冲破大气层的关系，所以它一开始受到了伤害，需要修养一段时间才能恢复。

 

它落在一个森林里头，然后遇到了当时和父母一起过来度假的卡尔顿。

 

“你是什么？我没见过你这种生物。”

 

卡尔顿并没有一丝对陌生事物害怕的情绪，他甚至有点开心。他伸手抱起那小团银灰色的有机物质，让它与自己的视线对齐。

 

“你能听懂我的话吗？我叫卡尔顿。”

 

暴乱那时候需要补充大量能量修补自己，他吃过不少前来狩猎的人类，可是他现在却不想吃这个人类幼崽。卡尔顿把它抱了回去度假小屋，然后把它藏在自己的床上，晚上的时候就抱着它睡觉。

 

卡尔顿的父母很忙碌，而且双方都想离婚，这次过来度假是婚姻咨询师的建议，他们打算给对方最后一次机会，可是两人都不约而同地被工作缠身，没有人陪卡尔顿。

 

暴乱偶尔会回应一些简单的人类话语，所以这让卡尔顿很开心，他每天都会花很多时间和它对话，甚至会念书给它听，虽然暴乱很长时间才会回应一两个单字，而且卡尔顿并不知道它是否有名字。

 

“我可以叫你Silver吗？”

 

“你是从外星来的吗？”

 

“外星是怎么样的？”

 

“我也想去外星。”

 

暴乱没有回应。

 

“你应该需要捕猎。”卡尔顿自言自语，他带着暴乱独自来到森林深处，而他的父母则各自在房间里对着电脑工作，没有人发现卡尔顿离开了。

 

因为度假的地区是相对安全无害的已开发区域，所以那边没有任何野兽，卡尔顿必须徒步走上几个小时才来到森林的深处。

 

卡尔顿从未试过走过那么长的一段路，可是从小的教养不允许他随便坐在地上休息，他还是保持站姿。

 

天色渐渐变黑，卡尔顿已经听到了从远处传来的野兽的声音，在他怀里的暴乱动作起伏变大了，它现在就需要进食。

 

卡尔顿轻轻地抚摸它，然后把它放在地上。暴乱迅速地解决了不远处的一只狼。

 

——还有另一只。

 

在卡尔顿还没来得及反应的时候，那只想扑向卡尔顿的狼已经被暴乱吞噬了。

 

『AMAZING…』

 

暴乱想，它或许喜欢这个男孩，他的眼睛太漂亮了，吃了的话就太可惜了。

 

卡尔顿回到了度假小屋，他的父母还在工作，他们都没有发现卡尔顿消失了好几个小时。

 

度假提早结束，因为卡尔顿的父母彻底闹掰了，他们再也无法忍受与对方共处一室。

 

卡尔顿抱着暴乱缩在被窝里。

 

“他们终于要分开了。”卡尔顿的语气很平静，他早就知道父母到底是怎么一回事。

 

        “你来自哪里？”卡尔顿轻轻地触碰着冰凉的有机体，暴乱则把他的手裹住了。

 

        『共生体……星球……』

 

暴乱回应了十分简单的词语，卡尔顿则低声细喃地跟着说了一遍。

 

“我要回去城市了，你呢？”

 

暴乱当时并没有任何回应，可是第二天它就消失了。

 

暴乱在森林里又呆了一段时间，它终于有能量改变形态了。

 

“卡尔顿。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自从订婚之后，卡尔顿的生活里就频繁地出现一名叫做暴乱·西尔维尔(Riot Silver)的Alpha。这个Alpha永远都表现得那么“绅士”，可是卡尔顿绝对不会错过暴乱看他的眼神。  
> #OOC #ABO #共生体拟人化  
> #暴卡 #毒埃

 

暴乱果然实现了他的承诺，现在卡尔顿拥有随意出入西尔维尔企业任何一个角落的权限，而且可以任意使用这里的设备去协助生命基金会的各个研究项目。卡尔顿始终觉得这是一笔很划算的买卖，只是一段婚姻，就可以让他拥有如此庞大的资源。

 

卡尔顿以前不会在身上佩戴任何饰品，现在他的左手中指戴了一枚银色的戒指。卡尔顿第一眼看上去就觉得这枚戒指的材质很不一样，于是他拿去检测，这枚戒指的材质的确不是地球有的元素，如果没推测错误的话，而这颗陨石现在就被储存在西尔维尔企业在海底的储藏区里。

 

卡尔顿还是不太习惯把戒指戴在左手上，因为他是左撇子，戴着戒指会让他写字的之后有点不舒服。有一次，卡尔顿需要签署多份文件，所以他把戒指取了下来放在工作台上，刚好被过来找他的暴乱看到了。

 

卡尔顿抬起头，刚刚他看文件看得太入迷，他没有发现暴乱进来了。他们在订婚前找来各自的律师团，一起商讨出一份订婚协议，内容是卡尔顿对西尔维尔的使用权限，还有暴乱对生命基金会的出入权限等。所以现在暴乱会出现在这里一点也不奇怪，就算特里斯再怎么痛心疾首也改变不了的事实。

 

“你过来找我？”卡尔顿看着眼前沉默的男人，他一抬头看着他，就可以发现对方也一直在看着自己。

 

暴乱走了过来，他并没有坐在卡尔顿对面的椅子上。他伸手拿起工作台上的戒指然后放在手心里，他的左手同样有一枚同款的戒指。

 

“我很抱歉，戒指妨碍到我的工作我才暂时拿出来，工作结束后我会戴回去的。”卡尔顿知道自己理亏，把订婚戒指取下来还被未婚夫看到，这的确有点无礼。

 

卡尔顿的表情很真诚，配上他那双曾经被媒体戏称为“小鹿班比”似的眼睛，还有长到让女人妒忌的睫毛，换做任何一个人都一定会原谅他的错。

 

“戒指我先拿回去，我让人帮你做成项链。”

 

暴乱把戒指放在自己的西装外套内侧的夹层里，他继续说道：“上午的工作结束没？我订了餐厅。”

 

卡尔顿大致地浏览着散落在一旁的文件：“最多一个小时。”

 

“需要帮忙吗？”

 

暴乱终于坐了下来，卡尔顿见他真的想帮忙也没有异议，他抽出一叠不算机密的文件让暴乱阅览：“你可以帮我看一下有没有漏洞吗？如果没有的话就给我签名，谢谢你。”

 

不得不说，暴乱的管理经验的确比他丰富，他看出了好几项无伤大雅，可是改善后会使计划变得更完美的漏洞。卡尔顿精通科研，虽然企业管理上也很优秀去，但年纪轻轻的他始终没有太多的经验，他目前最大的依仗依旧是他所继承的来自父母的庞大资产，还有他对科学领域的贡献。

 

文件很快就处理完了，卡尔顿把余下的事务都交给了自己的两位助理，然后和暴乱去用午餐。

 

“其实你不用迁就我吃素的，我对肉类并不抗拒。”卡尔顿看着暴乱一连几个月都是素食的菜单，他都替这位高大的男士抱有怜悯之心了。

 

就在用餐即将结束之前，原本晴朗的蓝天突然骤变，许多没带伞的人都狼狈地四处找地方避雨。

 

“卡尔顿，你在大门等我，别出去，伞在车里。”

 

卡尔顿看到暴乱站起来似乎是想出去，他开口阻止：“再等一下，我让人拿伞过来接我们。”

 

暴乱看了看腕表：“你半个小时后有一场研讨会要参加。”

 

说完这句暴乱就推开门冒雨出去了，卡尔顿只好把外套穿好，老老实实地站在大门等暴乱把车开过来。

 

果然，暴乱身上浅灰色的西装都被雨打成深灰色了，他的头发也湿透，全部都贴在他的脑袋上。暴乱撑着伞过来接卡尔顿，基本上就只有卡尔顿一个人被伞遮挡住，暴乱完全不在乎自己继续被雨淋湿。

 

“你的衣服都湿了。”卡尔顿皱着眉头，他想伸手把雨伞推回给暴乱，可是明显暴乱比他有力，那把伞并没有被推动半分。

 

“快到了，别动，这把伞不够遮我们两个。”

 

卡尔顿打量了暴乱还有那把伞，不知道这把伞是谁准备的，似乎有点小，和暴乱的身高和身材的确不成比例。

 

“谢谢你。”卡尔顿坐在副驾上，他现在顶多是皮鞋和裤脚上沾了一点水渍而已，身上还是干燥的。

 

“我开一下暖气。”

 

现在负责开车的是暴乱，所以卡尔顿就帮他开了车里的暖气。不一会儿，车厢温度就提高了，卡尔顿看着暴乱湿透的衣服也不觉得那么冷了。

 

卡尔顿被准时送到研讨会上，暴乱说结束后会过来接他用晚餐。

 

“你快回去洗澡吧，我不太喜欢雨水的味道。”

 

卡尔顿讨厌雨水的味道，因为雨水沾染着空气中的污染物，降落在街道上完全没有起清洗的作用，反而让空气弥漫着一股臭味。

 

“好。”

 

“Shit！又下雨了！”埃迪把沾湿的外套脱了下来用衣架挂起来，他见那个混蛋还没到就自己先进去洗澡，然后那扇明明已经锁好的门就被毒液打开了，两人呆在浴室的时间延长了两个小时。

 

埃迪弄干了头发和身体，他疲惫地躺在床上一动也不动，不一会儿那个全身都硬邦邦的男人就自动贴了上来。

 

“别闹，我累了。”

 

“你睡你的，我做我的。”毒液又开始在埃迪身上落下一个又一个的吻痕，这混蛋就像小狗一样喜欢到处留下印记，总妄想向全世界宣告爱德华·布洛克被他的Alpha狠狠地干了！

 

躺着不动享受了一轮高潮，埃迪用力踢开毒液贴上来的胸膛。

 

“我真的要睡了，自己撸。”

 

“我就是睡觉啊！”毒液的语气竟然该死的委屈，这让埃迪忍不住打了个寒颤。

 

“呃……能别这么说话吗？有点恶心。”埃迪的语气很真诚，结果就激怒了这小心眼的男人。

 

“道歉！”

 

和毒液闹了一会儿，埃迪的睡意都消失了，他从床上起来去冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒喝，他随便套了件睡袍就站在床边看着逐渐变小的雨势。

 

“你今天不用工作？”

 

外面的雨似乎停下来了，埃迪这才想起今天可不是西尔维尔企业的假期。

 

“老板和他的老婆约会去了呗！”毒液趁机把埃迪揽入怀里，还舔了他一口。

 

“嘿！”埃迪嫌弃地推开毒液，他完全不明白为什么这家伙那么喜欢舔人。

 

舔着舔着，他们又急切地吻在了一起，埃迪总是斗不过毒液那灵活有力地过分的舌头。

 

这家伙又硬了，可是埃迪还没得到想要的答案，所以他握住了毒液的那个地方，稍微用了点力。

 

“你老板和德瑞克到底是怎么回事？”

 

毒液不是人类，埃迪当然伤害不了他。埃迪这个样子真的很火辣，有时候暴乱会想，他每次去采访那些Alpha败类的之后，会不会让那些Alpha当面硬了起来？

 

这是人类称之为的“情趣”，毒液是这么想的，所以他透露了一些无伤大雅的事情，比如说——

 

“老板他在十年前见过他的老婆，他就发誓未来一定要娶到他。”

 

如此狗血，如此真诚，如此煽情，埃迪不信。

 

“哇呜！原来西尔维尔总裁是个恋童癖？我算一算，十年前的德瑞克八岁，你家总裁二十岁！这情报也太炸人了吧！”

 

“你不信？我没骗你。”毒液遗憾地耸动着腰间，用硬邦邦的地方戳着埃迪。

 

Venom Black是西尔维尔企业创建两年后才出现的，那时候刚好是西尔维尔企业成功发射完火箭并且顺利回归后两个月。和毒液一起过来地球的还有另外一个叫作狂躁的共生体，可怜的狂躁因为从未露面所以就被暴乱送给老婆当订婚礼物了。

 

毒液可是亲眼看着领袖如何疯狂地收集任何有关卡尔顿的资料，知道卡尔顿一直想研究外星生命体和人类共生的项目之后，暴乱就开始计划建立一个庞大的、能为卡尔顿所用的企业。毒液在地球待久了，他知道人类管这个叫“痴汉”。

 

侵略地球？

 

没有的事，至少领袖从来就没有提过这件事。共生体虽然很强大，可是繁殖后代却无比困难，在人类的角度来看，共生体全部都是纯Alpha，所以繁殖的可能性非常低。这是共生体星球一直以来需要面对的难题，所以它们才不断地去其他星球，希望能够寻求解决方法。

 

几天之后，暴乱亲自把订婚戒指送了过来，项链的材质似乎也是从陨石中取来的。

 

卡尔顿戴了项链，他触摸着链身，然后问道：“只是好奇，为什么西尔维尔会拥有这块陨石？我记得政府早在第一时间就把它『回收』了。”

 

“我用了一项抗高温技术和他们交换。”

 

卡尔顿有点讶异：“那项技术？你觉得值得？只是一块陨石而已。”

 

暴乱看着卡尔顿的眼神变得有点……卡尔顿突然看不懂，这种眼神仿佛在告诉他，这块陨石和他也有关系。

 

“它对我很有意义，我当时……就在它附近。”

 

卡尔顿了然，但他并没有问下去，而暴乱也没有再解释了。

 

——它把我带到你身边。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “暴乱，有时候我觉得你很……很神秘。”卡尔顿是这么评价暴乱的。  
> #OOC #ABO #共生体拟人化  
> #暴卡 #毒埃

订婚了半年，暴乱提出要开始准备婚礼，卡尔顿对此并没有异议。对于他来说，什么时候结婚都不重要，重要的是结婚协议的内容——他不接受非自愿性的标记，不接受非自愿性的性行为，不接受非自愿性的怀孕，即使是婚后，暴乱也不能过分干涉他的生活。这份结婚协议对于所有Alpha来说都是非常苛刻的条件，可是暴乱几乎是毫不犹豫地在合约的签名栏上留下名字。

 

“暴乱，你可以先考虑一下——”卡尔顿挑了挑眉，他还没把话说完，签名已经完成了，这意味着合约已经生效。

 

“到你签名了，卡尔顿。”

 

暴乱把签名笔递给卡尔顿，很快地，合约上又落下了另一个名字。

 

“结婚愉快。”

 

“结婚愉快。”

 

这就是卡尔顿和暴乱结婚的真实状况，他们根本不像外界传的那样甜蜜恩爱。

 

埃迪透过毒液知道了卡尔顿和暴乱结婚的真相，所以他每次看到新闻报道说他们两个天造地设、天生一对就会忍不住捂着肚子大笑。

 

“西尔维尔会不会太可怜了？哈哈！”

 

埃迪现在正躺在毒液的公寓单位的沙发上懒洋洋地看着新闻，他们刚刚才做完，现在埃迪穿着的还是毒液的衣服。

 

毒液拿着啤酒过来沙发，埃迪挑衅地看着毒液，他可不打算让出任何位置。自从两人约出来的次数越来越频密，酒店再也不是最适合的选择。鉴于埃迪和安妮合租单位，所以两人就把地点转移到毒液的单位里头。毒液曾经要求埃迪搬过去和他住，这样他们就能整天混在一起。可是埃迪不同意，他可没兴趣和一个Alpha住在一起，他的确是大大咧咧，但基本的Omega安全意识还是有的。而且如果埃迪真的搬去跟一个Alpha住，安妮会发疯地怼死那个Alpha的。想到安妮在大学时期曾经把一个缠着他的Alpha揍得脑震荡，埃迪不由得打了个寒颤。

 

“埃迪，你看起来很冷。”毒液见埃迪不肯让出唯一的沙发，毒液马上把埃迪抱起来，然后搂进自己怀里。

 

“操！放我下来！”

 

“不。”

 

“放我下来！”

 

“不！”

 

最后埃迪放弃了挣扎，自暴自弃地躺在毒液胸膛上，就算被舔也没反应了。

 

是时候再买一个沙发了……

 

埃迪一边看电视，一边这样想着。

 

“卡尔顿，结婚戒指的样式已经设计好了。”

 

不得不说，暴乱很会拿捏尺寸，他不会经常找卡尔顿，从来不会让自己的未婚夫感到被冒犯，可是他会每天给卡尔顿拨一通电话，他甚至从不发短信打扰卡尔顿。因此，卡尔顿对此非常满意，他的确很讨厌自己的生活受到过分的干扰。

 

“暴乱，有时候我觉得你很……很神秘。”卡尔顿是这么评价暴乱的。

 

“神秘？”

 

今天中午暴乱又亲自过来生命基金会，然后带卡尔顿去市区。卡尔顿来到了一个座立在旧金山闹市中的一栋看起来很古典的建筑物，或许是用了特殊的建筑技术，进入建筑物内部之后，外面的汽车引擎声、喇叭声、人们的交谈声都被完全隔绝了，透过那扇彩绘玻璃大门，却又能清楚地看到外面的一切事物，就好像把电视调到静音一样。

 

迎接两人的是一名年纪很大的Omega女士，卡尔顿知道这位女士，她是珠宝设计界的传奇，不过十年前就已经宣布退休了。丽贝卡热情地领着两人进去，还奉上热乎乎的红茶和小点心招待两人。

 

卡尔顿应暴乱的邀请，他和暴乱正在选结婚戒指的样式，但是基本上做出选择的人只有暴乱，卡尔顿对此并没有任何意见。就在丽贝卡转身去工作室拿其他的设计稿过来的这段时间，两人聊了起来。

 

“你仿佛很了解我，可是我根本不了解你。”

 

暴乱知道他的一切喜好，知道他的过往、他的家庭背景，就连他每天的行事都十分了解。可是他对于暴乱，只知道一个姓氏还有他背后的企业，他看不透暴乱。暴乱除了一开始要求他用婚姻去交换想得到的东西之外，几乎就没有任何过分的要求。这对于卡尔顿来说并不是好事，他不太喜欢超出掌控的事物。而暴乱——他从头到尾都似乎很迁就自己，可是他却难以被掌控。

 

“你想了解些什么？我都可以回答你。”

 

卡尔顿看了暴乱一眼，他还是保留最初的观点，Riot Silver不是一个容易被掌控的人，他的眼里装着难以被驯服的野性。

 

“你的过去。”

 

这时候，婚戒的设计师回来了，两人的话题到此结束。

 

丽贝卡拿着许多草图逐一和两人介绍，不知不觉就谈了两个多小时，卡尔顿的教养让他没有打断一位慈祥女士的高谈阔论，暴乱也坐在一旁，他有点沉默，但总会在适当的时候提出一点意见。

 

这时候，暴乱的手机振动了起来，他第一次并没有接通，可是手机很快又振动了第二次、第三次，丽贝卡并没有被冒犯的情绪，她只是笑而不语地看着暴乱。卡尔顿轻声地对自己的未婚夫说道：“如果有急事你可以先离开，你不介意的话就由我来挑选戒指样式。”

 

一直不习惯冷着脸的暴乱露出了迟疑的表情，丽贝卡则大大方方地调侃他：“难道你不信任自己未婚夫的眼光吗？西尔维尔先生。”

 

“我不是……”暴乱被丽贝卡的话弄得有点不知所措，虽然他的表情变化得很细微，可是卡尔顿却看得出来了，他突然觉得很有趣。

 

暴乱定了定神，他决定先行离开：“卡尔顿，晚餐之前我会来接你。”

 

“好，我知道了。”

 

看着暴乱完全消失在视线，卡尔顿才回过头继续和丽贝卡讨论婚戒的设计样式。

 

丽贝卡不是老古板，她细心地观察到卡尔顿和暴乱的互动，她在珠宝设计界纵横了几乎一辈子，她遇到过不同的未婚伴侣，他们之间有真正爱对方了，也有关系很冷淡的。根据她的经验，如果关系真的不好，又怎么可能相约亲自过来挑选婚戒样式呢？

 

“我喜欢简约一点的。”卡尔顿其实没什么要求，只要不要太华丽就好，毕竟他是左撇子，戴在左手无名指的婚戒越贴服、越简单越好。

 

“那你的未婚夫呢？你觉得他会喜欢什么的样式？”

 

“暴乱？”

 

丽贝卡点点头，她放下草稿喝了一口红茶，吃了一口点心，表现出足够的耐心。

 

“他应该会喜欢比较简约一点吧。”卡尔顿有点迟疑，他对暴乱算是一无所知，而暴乱却没有主动告知他的意欲。

 

丽贝卡并没有再讨论样式的问题，她开始和卡尔顿闲聊了起来：“西尔维尔先生大概一年前找过我，他希望我能为他设计一对订婚戒指，还有一对结婚戒指。”

 

听到丽贝卡的话，正在伸手打算拿马卡龙吃的卡尔顿抬起头露出一点错愕的表情。

 

“一年前？”他们才订婚半年，可是暴乱却在一年前就已经找丽贝卡设计戒指了？

 

看到卡尔顿可爱的表情，丽贝卡忍不住露出更灿烂的笑容：“看来西尔维尔先生并没有告诉你，对吗？”

 

丽贝卡无所谓地耸耸肩然后继续说道：“他可没有要求我保密，而你是他的未婚夫。”

 

年纪大的人可能就开始喜欢唠叨，不过卡尔顿并不反感，他保持安静继续挺丽贝卡说话。

 

“他拿了一块奇怪的金属还是矿石过来，还带了一堆特殊的工具，他说这是来自外星的陨石，对他似乎有点什么——特殊的意义吧。”

 

“他说陨石坠落的时候，他就在附近。”卡尔顿补充道。

 

“噢！那可真巧！”丽贝卡给卡尔顿添了一杯热茶，“其实我当初不太想为他设计戒指的，你应该能懂，他太冷漠了，我不喜欢这种人，一点乐趣都没有，这会让我毫无灵感！”

 

冷漠的话，卡尔顿倒没什么感觉，这段时间的相处，他并不觉得暴乱有多冷漠。乐趣的话，其实卡尔顿也不太需要多大的乐趣，只要有研究成果他就很开心了，而且他也不太喜欢其他人打扰他，所以暴乱刚刚好地拿捏住这一点。

 

从一开始的抱怨，丽贝卡又继续说这件事：“我很委婉地拒绝了他，他也没多逗留，可是第二天又过来了。他说他想要最完美的戒指，他要送给最重要的人。”

 

“我很乐意听他的故事，结果他却告诉我，对方还不记得他。”

 

丽贝卡说完了这件事，她笑眯眯地看着卡尔顿：“原来你就是他最重要的人呀！”

 

卡尔顿没有回应，他觉得有点疑惑，他怎么不知道以前和暴乱认识？

 

一切都透着奇怪，暴乱这个人越来越神秘了。

 

等一起用完晚餐，暴乱亲自把卡尔顿送了回家。

 

“谢谢。”卡尔顿礼貌地道谢后就准备进门，暴乱却喊了他的名字。

 

“卡尔顿。”

 

卡尔顿转过头，他看着自己的未婚夫，暴乱刚好站在阴影里，在黑暗中隐约能看到他高大的身影。

 

“等结婚那天，我会把一切告诉你。”

 

卡尔顿看着那个身影没有说话，他不知道是不是错觉，他觉得自己变成了对方囊中物。他忽然有点迟疑，他在怀疑答应这桩婚姻到底是不是一个正确的选择。

 

毒液变得忙了起来，因为他要准备暴乱和卡尔顿的婚礼还有负责合作的项目。他和埃迪的相处时间变少了，有好几次甚至需要离开美国。埃迪提出要其他人解决他的发情期，毒液当然不可能答应，于是两人理所当然地闹翻了。埃迪当着毒液的面删除掉他们之间的所有通讯记录，毒液几乎无法控制自己的怒气，他在埃迪面前暴露了自己的原生形态。

 

“你……你到底是什么……”

 

埃迪眼中的恐惧刺痛了毒液，他原本就不想吓到埃迪，这段时间他已经很小心翼翼地藏起原本的自己了。

 

毒液并没有伤害埃迪，他就这么让埃迪离开了。

 

卡尔顿终于和暴乱站在了一起，他们穿着同一款的正装，却穿出了不同的风格。卡尔顿就像一名优雅的贵公子，而暴乱却更像是一名骑士。

 

在神父面前宣誓，互相交换戒指，然后接吻。

 

暴乱轻轻地吻着卡尔顿，然后用耳语在卡尔顿耳边说道：“今晚我就告诉你一切。”

 

举行婚礼是一件很累的事情，卡尔顿勉强洗完澡就已经想躺在床上休息了。按照婚礼行程，新婚夫夫会睡在同一个房间里，所以暴乱等一下也会出现在这里。

 

卡尔顿看着刚进来的暴乱，他平静地说道：“我希望你遵守诺言。”

 

告诉我你的过去。

 

还有不能强迫我做任何不愿意的事。

 

暴乱身上还穿着正装，而卡尔顿已经换了一身舒适的衣服准备睡觉了。

 

暴乱扯开了领带，脱了外套和衬衫，卡尔顿看到自己的丈夫那身似乎泛着金属光泽的肌肉。

 

“我知道。”暴乱走过来轻轻吻了吻卡尔顿的脸颊，这是被允许的接触范围。

 

暴乱和卡尔顿睡在了这个房间唯一的床上，暴乱果然遵守承诺没有碰卡尔顿。

 

“现在可以说了吗？”

 

『YES.』

 

卡尔顿震惊地看着自己的丈夫渐渐变成银灰色液态状的身体，还有那颗狰狞的头颅，他现在一个字都没办法说出来。

 

『Carlton.』


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃迪发现自己没办法忘记毒液，所以他用大量的工作麻醉自己。奈何他得罪了太多人，身边少了一位布莱克先生，他将面临着被报复的局面。  
> #OOC #ABO #共生体拟人化  
> #本章集狗血、言情一身  
> #破镜重圆  
> #暴卡 #毒埃(本章主CP)

安妮觉得埃迪最近很不对劲儿。

 

大概是一个月前，埃迪买了一箱啤酒回家，就这样坐在门厅前一罐一罐地喝，安妮下班回家就看到酔得不省人事的、让人无比糟心的Omega。

 

“混……混蛋！独……裁！”

 

安妮除了要忍受埃迪身上的浓重酒气之外，她还得听埃迪喝醉的胡言乱语。

 

到了第二天，埃迪到了中午才醒来。安妮因为担心他，所以就请了假留在家里。当安妮问他发生什么事时，埃迪就随便搪塞了过去，安妮生气时就假装头好痛想休息。反正到了最后，安妮都没能从这狡猾的记者嘴里挖出什么情报，但她猜测和埃迪上一个Alpha伴侣有关。安妮当然知道埃迪的私生活，她表示谅解，只要埃迪别把那些乱七八糟的事带进他们的居所就好了。埃迪之前有几个固定伴侣，可是安妮从未见过他们，埃迪甚至没把他的住址透露出去。可是最近的这个——唯一一个，Venom Black，安妮想破脑袋都想不出为什么埃迪会和这个家伙搞在一起了，难道他们不是死敌吗？还有，埃迪你确定这只是单纯的性伴侣？你们这是以结婚为前提谈恋爱的吧？

 

安妮看不透，她看着每天早上那个布莱克都会亲自开车过来接埃迪，埃迪的那台重型机车都放在车库里封尘了。还有，自从埃迪和布莱克搞在一起之后，他除了晚上回来睡觉都在外面厮混。安妮看不透，这种情况已经发生了半年了，埃迪从来没有和谁关系维持得这么长过。安妮原本来欣慰地认为，埃迪终于要定下来，结果埃迪竟然和对方闹翻了？安妮实在是看不透，埃迪又一个字都不肯提，安妮决定不管了。

 

《布洛克快报》依旧很受欢迎，埃迪最近甚至还揭发了一宗大型的贩毒案件内幕，这又为他增加了不少名气，甚至又有不少Alpha和Beta在Twitter上公开向他示爱，更直接的甚至想出高价约他。

 

埃迪坐在酒吧里一个人喝闷酒，他向自己的上司请了假，这次的贩毒案子几乎让他筋疲力尽，他觉得是时候休息一下了。

 

和毒液断了关系之后的那个发情期，埃迪是靠打抑制剂过的。这让他觉得很不好，除了抑制剂带给他生理上的不适之外，还让他觉得很生气。他觉得自己是蠢透了，他现在是做什么？为那个混蛋守身如玉吗？埃迪原本以为没什么事是出去约几次解决不了，他很快就发现了一个问题，他对其他人已经提不起兴趣了，他甚至不想再回应那几个伴侣的简讯。就像毒液之前在床上总是戏谑地对他说：“以后除了我，还有谁能满足你吗？”

 

埃迪麻木地灌着酒，他很快就会迎来第三次发情期了，他决定要彻底忘记那个混蛋，所以他独自一人来到酒吧。

 

《布洛克快报》揭露了太多黑暗了，暗地里有不少人想办了他。埃迪并没有注意到，他和毒液在一起的时候四周都很平和，那是因为毒液暗地里替他警告过那些蠢货，有必要时甚至动武或者直接让对方消失。要知道毒液几乎想二十四小时黏在埃迪身上不下来，这让许多人果断放弃，可是现在现在埃迪身边没了那位布莱克先生，曾经不爽埃迪的人又蠢蠢欲动了起来，尤其是最近和贩毒案有关的漏网之鱼。

 

喝醉的人特别容易冲动，像埃迪这样性子原本就很冲的人，酒精的效果只会让他的冲动翻倍上升。埃迪拿出手机拨了一组号码，即使他删除了那个混蛋的所有通讯记录，可是这个号码他却记到现在，想忘记都没办法。

 

西尔维尔的员工今天依旧过得战战兢兢，因为原本每天都心情很好，甚至会对路过的员工打招呼的布莱克先生又打回原形，每天都处于暴躁状态，证据是休息区的巧克力棒都会被清得一干二净。巧克力棒都被他吃光了这都不是事儿，重点是他吃完之后心情依旧暴躁。有一位新来的员工不知情就拿了两根巧克力棒还碰巧被毒液看到了，毒液当场拎起那位可怜新丁的领子，愤怒地要求他把那两根巧克力棒交出来。

 

毒液今天早上又不小心对一台电脑造成物理性伤害，他愤怒地把键盘敲碎，然后打开门让人再送一台进来。他今天还得完成那该死的计划书，他已经一个星期没有吃人了！

 

现在西尔维尔除了必要留下来的保安人员之外，这里就只剩下毒液一个人了。以前暴乱还会留下来，不过现在他都已经是别人的丈夫了，每天准时下班不在话，中午还得空三个小时和卡尔顿一起消磨午餐时间，下午直接就待在生命基金会那边了。

 

就在毒液又想砸电脑的时候，他的手机响了，他整个人僵硬了起来，因为这个铃声他只设定了一个联络人。

 

埃迪茫然地看着四周，这里是一个仓库，能听见海的声音，估计是个码头。他扭动着身体想伸懒腰，结果他发现自己被绑在一张椅子上了。

 

“嘿！有人吗？我是被绑架了吗？有人能吱一声吗？”

 

埃迪早就喝醉了，他甚至还打了个酒嗝，他对现在的状况毫无恐惧感，反而还笑了起来。

 

直到他看到冒着晶莹液体的针筒时，他才清楚地意识到自己的处境。

 

看着液体从针筒里消失，并且完全注入他的体内时，埃迪气得狠狠地用头撞晕了眼前的蠢货，然后他理所当然地获得了暴力对待。这次的毒品是最新型的，生效速度提升了三倍，埃迪曾经探访过不少染上毒瘾而被强制关进戒毒所的人，他们无一不是被毒瘾折磨得人不像人，鬼不像鬼。其中还有一位刚满十五岁的Omega少女，她好心想上前救助昏倒在地的路人，结果被拖进小巷子，注射毒品，然后被轮奸——那个女孩甚至到现在也没办法说出一句完整的话来。

 

毒品的效力似乎已经发作了，埃迪渐渐感觉不到身上的疼痛，可是他却清楚知道自己的肋骨或许断了，他的喉咙还涌出一股血腥味儿。

 

根据警方的调查，这种新型的毒品会让人产生大量的幻觉，而且会让人异常亢奋。埃迪感觉到自己的心跳加快，他睁开眼睛甚至还看到了一只黑色的妖怪——它长得很健壮，爪子似乎很锋利，有一个人脑袋被怪物的爪子戳穿了，怪物张开那张有着许多锋利牙齿的大嘴把整个脑袋吞了进去。剩下的几个见子弹对怪物没用就想逃，可是怪物身上的那些会晃动的触手把这些人全都拉了回来，一个又一个地吃掉他们的脑袋，鲜血和脑浆洒满了肮脏的地面，让四周变得更加肮脏。

 

埃迪甚至忍不住喝彩了一声，可惜他的手被绑起来了，不能鼓掌。

 

毒液最后还是接通了电话，可是还没等他发火，他就听到喝醉的埃迪吐露真言。

 

“你个——你个混蛋！你现在满意了？我他……他妈现在除了你，谁都满足不了我！操！你他妈不是怪物吗？怂……怂什么？过来操我！听到没有？把我操死在床上！”

 

毒液没有说话，老实说他有点愣住了。另一边，埃迪没有听到那个混蛋的声音，他觉得特别委屈，声音还染上哭腔：“你他妈混蛋！我想你！老子他妈喜欢你！”

 

喜悦还没涌上心头，毒液就听到埃迪那边传来了陌生人的声音，来者不善，他又愤怒地砸烂了电脑。毒液已经顾不上维持人类的模样了，他化出共生体的原型，在杂乱的气息中迅速找到了属于埃迪的信息素味道。毒液几乎是失去理智地吃掉了所有人，然后他飞快地来到埃迪身边，他甚至忘记变成人类的外貌。

 

毒品让信息素变得紊乱，埃迪提早发情了。

 

埃迪抱着眼前的怪物，怪物的体温有点低，这缓解了身上的不适，可是他屁股却流了不少水。

 

毒液被埃迪迷乱淫荡的表情弄得马上勃起，他撕开埃迪的衣服，那饱满的屁股已经迫不及待地想迎接他了。毒液狠下了心，他决定要操死这个不知死活的小Omega，他要让埃迪里里外外地沾染着他的信息素。毒液轻轻地咬破埃迪脖子上的腺体，他把自己的共生体注入埃迪体内。他再也没有维持身体，他恢复了最原始的状态，和埃迪进行最亲密最无间的接触。

 

最后，毒液完全融入和埃迪体内。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴乱和卡尔顿的非常规度蜜月，还有毒液和埃迪的破镜重圆。  
> #OOC #ABO #共生体拟人化  
> #暴卡 #毒埃  
> #两对CP的时间线错乱，请单独看CP剧情

卡尔顿对共生体的痴迷程度是不可否定的，暴乱深知这一点，所以他才有信心卡尔顿不会讨厌他。

 

新婚之夜时，暴乱终于在卡尔顿面前显露真实形态。卡尔顿那双一向透露冷静到冷漠的眼一点一点地被喜悦填满，然后是近乎虔诚的崇拜。

 

“Silver…”

 

卡尔顿永远都不会忘记小时候见过的那只共生体。

 

他醒来之后，Silver就不见了。

 

他很失落。

 

就算父母离婚了，他也从未失落过，日子该过的还是会过，毕竟只有自己是最重要的。

 

卡尔顿第一眼见到共生体的时候，他是因为呆在屋里觉得无聊所以跑了出来，这里离度假小屋有一段距离。他的父母都在忙各自的事业，一家人出来也只是做个样子而已。那时候暴乱正在进食，四周的血液和内脏都洒满了一地，空气中弥漫着恶心的血腥味儿。可是卡尔顿却为此着迷，因为他见证了生态链的运作，而暴乱也同时察觉到了他。暴乱一开始是盘算着吃掉这个人类幼崽的脑袋的，但是卡尔顿却主动了跑了上前，他毫不惧怕地抱起了这团银灰色的生命体，他第一眼就喜欢上它了。

 

“你是什么？我没见过你这种生物。”

 

“你能听懂我的话吗？我叫卡尔顿。”

 

暴乱用共生体裹住了卡尔顿的手，卡尔顿没有任何抗拒，他主动触碰着暴乱。

 

卡尔顿一直在寻找消失的共生体，他创立的一切都是为了Silver——现在，它又重新出现在他眼前。

 

现在的卡尔顿就像十年前的卡尔顿一样，他从不惧怕暴乱，他还有满腔的问题想问暴乱，而暴乱也很耐心地解答他。直到时间已到深夜，暴乱才让卡尔顿休息，然后它化为最原始的形态，让卡尔顿抱着他，就像小时候一样。

 

『我的本名是RIOT。』

 

“我知道了，Riot，暴乱。”

 

“You are so perfect.”

 

“Riot.”

 

暴乱和卡尔顿已经协议好，结婚之后他们会有一个月的共处时间，毕竟他们得在公众面前维持亲密的关系，这样才能减少不必要的麻烦，虽然卡尔顿更加倾向马上开始研究。

 

“我们到了。”

 

卡尔顿醒来后有一丝迷茫，他看着车窗外的景色还没反应过来。昨晚他和暴乱聊了很久，是暴乱再三保证他愿意协助卡尔顿的研究项目，卡尔顿才愿意睡觉，然而第二天睡不够就干脆在车里补眠了。

 

“这里是……”

 

“你小时候度假的地方。”暴乱补充道：“现在已经归我们所有。”

 

感受到大自然独特的气息，卡尔顿终于清醒了，他看向暴乱的目光带着疑惑：“我们？”

 

“你和我。”

 

卡尔顿点点头，他对度蜜月的地点毫无要求，不离开美国更加方便，他随时都可以回去生命基金会继续研究项目。不过只有他们两个过来这个地方，就连特里斯也不被允许跟随左右，暴乱说他可以暂代特里斯保镖的工作。自从见证过共生体的部分能力之后，卡尔顿也确信暴乱保护他是绰绰有余的，他并不认为这里的野生生物可以伤害到暴乱，鉴于暴乱在受伤的时候也能轻易捕猎。

 

自从父母离婚之后，卡尔顿就再也没有来过这里的度假小屋了。并不是说触情伤感，而是觉得没必要再来这边。卡尔顿打量着这栋建筑，暴乱则主动回应：“我让人收拾过，你可以先睡一觉，我晚上会叫醒你。”

 

卡尔顿点点头，昨晚他太兴奋所以睡得不太好，现在的确需要补眠。等他醒来之后，他看到自己的手臂上附着一部分的共生体，心里就有种特别的感觉。

 

『醒了？我在捕猎，正在回来。』

 

脑海中突然出现的声音让卡尔顿一怔，他的双眼不掩惊叹：“远距离交流？”

 

共生体实在给他太多惊喜了，他原本想继续问下去，可是却制止住自己了，反正回去之后他有很多时间。

 

暴乱果然很快回来了，他穿着的是比较休闲的服饰，还是单调的灰色调，刚捕猎完的他衣服没乱半分，只是身上带着点若隐若现的血腥味。卡尔顿在房间里看书，他看到暴乱回来后就放下书出去迎接，他闻到暴乱身上有一股淡淡的血腥味。

 

“我先去清理一下。”暴乱没让卡尔顿靠近，他知道身上的血腥味可能会让卡尔顿感到不适。

 

“暴乱，你一直在掩饰信息素吗？”卡尔顿终于提出了疑问，他记得每次和暴乱相处的时候，他都不会闻到半分信息素的味道。

 

“我们的信息素对人类和地球的生命体来说太有攻击性——”暴乱顿了顿，“你可能会觉得不舒服，而且捕猎的时候会吓跑猎物。”

 

卡尔顿不再过问，他在暴乱清理的时候自己做了个蔬菜沙拉吃，等暴乱出来的时候，他也吃得差不多了。

 

“卡尔顿，你想去陨石坠落的地方看看吗？”

 

现在外面的天色已经完全暗下来了，卡尔顿有点迟疑：“可是陨石坠落的地方离这里不近。”

 

暴乱轻轻地牵起卡尔顿的手，他的身体已经冒着银灰色的金属光泽：“我可以带你去。”

 

卡尔顿心中冒出了一个想法，暴乱马上就回应：『你愿意吗？』

 

暴乱给他的订婚礼物就是一只共生体，目前还留在生命基金会里。经过多次的实验，卡尔顿确定共生体可以附身在任何生命体上，生命体的生命力会消耗得很快，除非给共生体源源不断地补充食物，否则共生体就会蚕食生命体。

 

七十八小时，这是某个动物生命体撑过最长的时间。

 

“好。”卡尔顿答应得很干脆，他的直觉告诉他，暴乱不会伤害他。

 

在卡尔顿答应的下一秒，暴乱就化为最原始的形态，然后慢慢地没入卡尔顿的胸口。

 

那是一种很奇妙的感觉，卡尔顿从来没试过。共生体的温度比较低，卡尔顿可以感觉到那团触感似水又似金属的共生体慢慢地渗透他的皮肤、肌肉，再到血脉。

 

舒服。

 

——这是卡尔顿最后得出的结论，他能够感觉到暴乱就在自己的身体里，这让他有种实在的感觉。

 

卡尔顿这次很真实地感受到共生体的强大，体魄、速度和强度都超越人类到一个无法想象的地步。

 

卡尔顿在一个湖泊前停了下来，陨石曾经落在这个湖泊里头。

 

“就在这里面？”

 

『没错。』

 

虽然城市的光污染很严重，可是在这片被保护的森林里却没有任何灯光，这里只有月光的照耀，湖泊的水波反射出光线。

 

『我们进去吧。』

 

卡尔顿毫不犹豫地跳了下去，银灰色的共生体早已把他包裹在内。

 

卡尔顿和暴乱就在湖泊底下，这里出乎意料地深，而且很安静。

 

「你当时就在陨石上吗？」

 

『没错。』

 

卡尔顿看着被陨石砸出一个深坑的湖床，他想起小时候遇到暴乱的回忆。

 

「你那时候受伤了，是因为高温吗？」

 

虽然生命基金会还没有对共生体的弱点进行测试，不过结合了暴乱的状况，他大概推测到什么。

 

『还有高音频，会让我们的身体无法凝聚。』

 

卡尔顿有点意外暴乱会把自己的弱点告诉自己，他想了想之后不禁笑了出来：「这就是你从来不坐飞机的缘故？」

 

『没错。』

 

不知道是不是错觉，卡尔顿觉得暴乱的心情有点郁闷。

 

埃迪醒来之后，他看到了一片熟悉的天花板然后茫然了大概十分钟。

 

“Shit！”埃迪吓得从床上滚下来，脸朝地面——他紧闭双眼准备接受冲击的时候，他发现自己悬浮在空中了。

 

埃迪全身僵硬，他缓缓扭过头一看，他发现自己的腰部有一团黑色的东西在浮动，还分出了黑色的丝线黏住了床头，所以他并没有摔狠。

 

脑海里想起了那个混蛋的声音——

 

『埃迪？再睡一会儿吧……』

 

埃迪被扔回床上，他现在终于发现自己全身赤裸的事实。

 

毒液的公寓里传来了人类的惨叫。

 

埃迪激动地捂着自己的脖子，就算他对昨晚的记忆有点模糊，可是腺体被标记了的事他不会不知道！

 

“你他妈标记了我！？”埃迪瞪大了双眼盯着他肩膀上的毒液，“你他妈还进了我身体？”

 

毒液张大了嘴，长长的舌头缓缓伸出来还舔了埃迪的脸，它现在的表情仿佛是一个大大的、无害的笑容(才怪)：『Eddie…You are mine…Already…』

 

‘老天！这怪物可真恶心！还流口水！’埃迪嫌弃地抹掉脸上的口水，然后他被这混蛋吼了。

 

『道歉！』

 

“等等——什么？你他妈能读取我的思想？”

 

『我修复了你！排除了你体内的毒品！解决了你的发情！你是我的！你必须道歉！』

 

“我不！”埃迪现在毫无畏惧地对上毒液，“现在！从我身体出去！”

 

『我不！』

 

就在两人进行着无意义的幼稚争吵时，两人的手机同时响起。

 

“嘿！安妮！我没事！我很好！我很快就回家了！”

 

“计划书？该死的！下午三点要送过去？知道了！别烦我！”

 

两人不约而同地挂断手机，然后继续干瞪着对方，毒液心不甘情不愿地从埃迪身体出来，他又化成了人形。

 

毒液从自己身体里出来时，埃迪喘了一口气——

 

『埃迪！』

 

“什么！？”埃迪惊讶地抬起头，毒液不是已经好端端地站在他面前了吗？怎么他脑海里还有声音啊？

 

毒液当着埃迪的面露出一个得意的笑容，他继续在埃迪的脑海里说话：『我把部分共生体留在你身体里，这样我们就可以远距离交流了。』

 

“妈的！变态！”

 

毒液才不管埃迪毫无形象的谩骂，他把埃迪吻得头昏脑花才意犹未尽地离开。

 


End file.
